Contador +1/+1
Los contadores +1/+1 (en Inglés, +1/+1''' counters) son el tipo de contador más común en Magic. Fueron introducidos en Alpha. Un contador +1/+1 sobre una criatura le agrega un punto a su fuerza y resistencia. Las criaturas que utilizaban contadores +1/+1 fueron de las más populares en la historia temprana del juego.1 Para facilitar su comprensión, los bloques suelen centrarse en un sólo tipo de contador sobre las criaturas, y la opción por defecto suelen ser los contadores +1/+1.2 Cuando los contadores +1/+1 están ausentes en un bloque, los más común es que sean reemplazados por sus contrarios, los contadores -1/-1. Ocasionalmente, en vez de eso, se usan contadores temáticos, como los contadores de divinidad o de ki del bloque de Kamigawa. Los contadores de carga sirven como contador por defecto equivalente para los permanentes que no son criatura.2 Como otra forma de eliminar complicaciones, los contadores +1/+1 y -1/-1 serán los únicos que se usarán en futuros productos para alterar la fuerza y resistencia.1 Además, nunca se usarán juntos en el mismo bloque, para minimizar las confusiones en juego limitado.34 Un pequeño puñado de cartas de las primeras colecciones siguen usando otros contadores, obsoletos. Anulación con los contadores -1/-1 Cuando en una misma criatura hay presentes tanto contadores +1/+1 como -1/-1, éstos son removidos inmediatamente por parejas (+1/+1 con -1/-1) hasta que solo queden contadores de un tipo. De las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) * '''121.3. Si un permanente tiene tanto un contador +1/+1 como uno -1/-1 sobre él, N contadores +1/+1 y -1/-1 son removidos de él como una acción basada en el estado, donde N es el menor entre el numero de contadores +1/+1 y -1/-1 sobre él. Ver la regla 704. Mecánicas Los contadores +1/+1 son parte de muchas palabras de habilidad, habilidades de palabra clave, y acciones de palabra clave. Estos contadores son tan omnipresentes gracias a su ambientación, y a que permiten un alto nivel de compatibilidad entre mecánicas sin relación temática.5 Las siguientes mecánicas utilizan los contadores +1/+1: Habilidades de palabra clave * Amplificar * Desatar * Despertar * Destronar * Devorar * Estallido solar (en criaturas) * Evolucionar * Excavar * Fabricar * Injertar * Modular * Reforzar * Resiliencia * Sed de sangre * Supervivencia Acciones de palabra clave * Apoyo * Adaptar * Fortalecer * Monstruosidad Palabras de habilidad * Converger (en criaturas) * Heroísmo (no en general) Véase también * Lista de cartas que usan contadores +1/+1 Referenceias # ↑''a'' b'' Mark Rosewater. (11 febrero 2008.) “+1/+1 Size Fits All”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑''a b Mark Rosewater. (26 septiembre 2005.) “+1/+1 For the Road”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (15 noviembre 2014.) "Wither and undying in the same set?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (9 junio 2015.) "Wouldn't the rule...", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Chris Millar. (14 febrero 2008.) “The Making of a +1/+1 Counter Culture”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Contadores